narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brought Together by Fate
Another day as the Hokage's Attendant. Today was surprisingly peaceful. Danzō and the Konoha Council weren't jerking her chain and she woke up in a fantastic mood. Karura walked up to Tsunade's office with the intention of tidying up while the Hokage was helping out with a major surgery down at the local hospital and stopped dead at the doorway. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She wanted to sob, kill Tsunade for her laziness, burn the things on the Senju's desk, then kill whoever put them on the desk. It was that damn paperwork. It was so horrible; the entire office was filled to the brim with thin, white sheets that were covered in black ink. And she'd have to sort through it all. Karura raised her hands up to the sky in a Why me? gesture and got to work. Many papercuts later, Karura locked the office door behind her and began walking back to her bedroom, her head buzzing. I'm getting too old for this, she thought as she adjusted her glasses. 25 years old and here I am, single with no kids. Maybe it's time for me to settle down ... The first three words made her freeze and retrace her thought. Wait, I'm 25? She turned to the clock. Sure enough, the hands pointed at 10:00 am. A funny jolt hit her stomach. She'd been 25, for a whole hour, without realizing it. A nostalgic smile tugged at her mouth. Happy birthday, Kabuto ... Wherever you are. The faint scent of musky cologne tugged at her nose, bringing her from her thoughts. Her eyebrows knitted together and she gagged slightly in disgust, her onyx eyes narrowing in suspicion. She approached the window cautiously, her hand already glowing with a Chakra Scalpel. Judging by the man's chakra, he was an Iwa shinobi, and he didn't feel like a pleasant person. She barely had time to react when the genjutsu struck, drowning her senses as the world went black. ---- The Iwa-nin teleported to the room and grabbed her, he then teleported with a poof and ended up in the forest. He shaked her and undid the genjutsu."Wakey wakey." He muttered with a sweet-sounding voice. Dozens of Rogue-nin were around her, waiting for her to regain consciousness. ---- Karura's eyes fluttered open and she glanced blearily at her surroundings. The many chakra signatures surrounding the Yakushi sent a chill down her spine. Shit. "Aw, look at our little sleeping beauty," a man cooed to her left. "To be honest, I expected you to be more of a challenge, what with you being Tsunade's apprentice and all. Bit of a joke, though. I mean, being taken out by a weak little genjutsu like that? Hell, an Academy Student would've noticed it." He chuckled dryly as the heat went to Karura's cheeks. "Oh, shut up, Akane!" A woman snapped. "Don't you remember what we were told about the Yakushi clan? Tsunade's apprentice or not, she must've been injected with that virus as a kid. Quit screwing around so we can get this over with." "Don't be such a bitch, Uotani," Akane muttered. The woman turned to their silver-haired prisoner. "You're Kabuto Yakushi's sister, right?" "What of it?" "Let's just say that the snake's little boy toy stood us up 8 years ago and leave it at that. We know you share a special connection with him through your sensory abilities, and we need you to tell us where he is." Karura smirked. "I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I haven't seen my brother in years, not since he and Orochimaru found us at Tanzaku Town." Akane hissed quietly. Uotani glared at the Hokage's attendant. "Quit lying; it's only gonna get worse for you the longer you keep us waiting." "And what exactly, pray tell, will get worse for me?" The brunette kunoichi grimaced slightly. "The boys here aren't exactly gentle with women. They won't hesitate to ravage your body if push comes to shove." Karura paled and began sweating when she noticed that several of the men were inching closer to her. One of them was even trying to sneak a peek at her cleavage. "I don't know where he is." Slap. She whimpered when Akane's palm left a burning red mark on her cheek. It began stinging and she could taste blood in the corner of her mouth. "You sure you wanna test me, little girl?" "I'm telling the truth. I don't know where my brother is." Before she could blink, Akane had snuck behind her and roughly pinned her to the tree with another genjutsu, making her believe that she had been tied to the trunk. Uotani had mysteriously vanished as Akane and two other shinobi closed in. ---- Ketsuya had been watching from a distance. He watched with the Sharingan, noticing her being put under genjutsu again; pinned against a tree. He couldn't watch this, but he couldn't go in, either. He knew she was the Hokage's Assistant, and would probably tell someone. But he couldn't watch. He used Body Flicker Technique to get behind one of the nin that were towards the back. He silently slit one's throat then stood quietly watching; no one noticed. He threw a shuriken at the man who put the woman under genjutsu. It him in the back of the head and the man fell dead, undoing the genjutsu. ---- Nothing could prepare Karura for the chaos she found when she regained consciousness. All she saw was a blur, the Iwa ninja dropping like stones, and felt a flash of black chakra. The man calmly stood there amidst the dead bodies, a scowl of displeasure and annoyance crossing his face. "While I'm thankful you saved my life, you could've at least saved a few for me. I'm not helpless." ---- He turned towards her and smirked, amused by her determination. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I'm Ketsuya." He said, looking around for any survivors. He looked in her eyes,then closed his and when he opened them, they were their natural black color. He looked around, then at her waiting for her to say something. ---- "Ketsuya?" She repeated. He nodded. She knew that name; he was listed in the Bingo Book as a wanted criminal in Ame and Kiri. "The same Ketsuya Kazami renowned as the Demonized Shinobi?" He avoided her gaze. She smirked inwardly. Guilty as charged. "Look, not that it's any of my business, but you shouldn't be here." He shrugged. "I get that a lot." He turned and began walking away. "See you around." "Wait a second." "Hm?" His eyes met hers, and she suddenly felt weak around the knees. What the hell is wrong with you? Karura chided herself. You're dating Genma, why are you blushing like a schoolgirl around a missing-nin?! She swallowed around a lump in her throat. "Can I spar with you? It's the least I can do to make up for your ... um ... Good deed, per se?" ---- He turned to her. "I guess." He said, taking out his . Its black blade shone a bit in the sunlight. He looked at her."Come on," He said, seeing her blush. "I go easy." Ketsuya swung his sword a bit to get ready. ---- I wish I'd actually seen his fighting style so I'd know what I'm up against, Karura thought as she activated her Chakra Scalpel. Hope this doesn't bite me in the ass. Karura lunged forward, attacking with lightning quick jabs and punches, aiming for Ketsuya's chest and abdomen. Sparks flew from the force of razor-sharp chakra on metal. ---- As she threw the first attack, he activated his Genjutsu: Sharingan and looked into her eyes, paralyzing her. ---- Fuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkk, Karura mentally swore as she fell to her knees. In her subconscious, she was being restrained by snakes. She tried to fight them off, covering herself with a shroud of her own chakra and forcing them off of her, running as fast as she could when they began slithering after her. She ran right into somebody's chest. Karura stiffened; she knew that chakra anywhere. She slowly looked up and gazed into the golden, snakelike eyes of her twin brother. No! It's just an illusion! It's not real! It's just an illusion! She tried breaking out of Kabuto's grip, but his hold on her wrists was too strong. It's not real! IT'S NOT REAL! Kabuto's insane laughter mingled with her frightened screams. In the real world, blood dribbled down Karura's chin as she bit her bottom lip right through the middle. ---- He deactivated the genjutsu and stoops down to her, wiping the blood off with his hands. He paused for a moment while looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" ---- "I-I'm fine," she replied shakily, gently pushing his hand away as she rose to her feet. She stumbled halfway through and nearly tripped, but her arms ended up wrapping around his neck. She blushed violently at their close contact and took a step back, regaining her balance as she pushed her silver bangs away from her forehead with one hand. She was breathing heavily. "W-well, that was rather embarrassing. I haven't been beaten so easily like that in years ... Not since my brother and I fought outside Tanzaku Town." She sighed slowly and looked up at Ketsuya. "So, what now? I'll bet that I was rather boring, right?" ---- "I'm not gonna lie, I've seen better. But don't give up your confidence." He said. After blushing."Besides, you just let your guard down, and I used that to a advantage." He said, trying to soothe her. He used the Body Flicker Technique and got behind and whispered in her ear. "I do like a pretty woman that can handle herself, though." He flirted mildly before using it again to move quickly and lean against a tree. ---- She stood in the clearing, half-dazed by Ketsuya's compliment. She mentally slapped herself. Genma, stupid! You're dating Genma! Her thoughts occupied her on the way back to the village. Although ... He is cuter than Genma ... No! Stop it! Quit thinking like that! The internal argument continued as she headed to the Hokage Mansion. After nodding politely to Tsunade, Karura opened her bedroom door and walked in, flicking the lights on. She was not expecting the scroll sitting innocently on her desk. Imprinted on the rare violet wax was a circle, with two snakes entwined elegantly around a winged stick. Her breath hitched. No ... this can't be ... I'm imagining things. This is just a nightmare. She squeezed her eyes tight, and then snapped them open. The scroll was still on the table. Tentatively, Karura approached, reaching out to touch the wax seal. With trembling hands, she picked up the parchment, the smell of fresh wax drifting to her nose, as well as the scent of fresh rain and forest. Her thoughts were panicked at how strong the scent still was; her brother had been here recently. Suddenly the panic took over, and her movements became frenzied as she broke the seal and unwound the scroll. Karura's heart froze at the first sentence. Karura, I don't have much time, so I'll keep this message brief and to the point. You're being watched. Danzō has labeled you as a liability to the village; a danger to be disposed of. Apparently, he has forgotten that our full potential as shinobi was taken from us at the moment we were born, thanks to that damned virus. Meet me at the Final Valley when the moon rises. ''Come alone. It took all her strength not to cry out in a rage and hurl the offending paper into the wall. Leaping into action, Karura rolled up the scroll and slipped it into her vest, then swiftly exited her bedroom. Without hesitating, she slipped in through the window of Tsunade's office. "Karura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade growled. Making sure they were completely alone, Karura activated the wards around the office, then strengthened them with her chakra. Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she sensed the wards around her office strengthen by tenfold. She hadn't known Karura could do that. The Hokage became wary when she saw Karura's face. Never had the older woman seen Karura with a blank, unreadable face. Her first apprentice had always been so open about her feelings, and seeing Karura with a stony expression gave the Hokage shivers. Reaching into her vest, Karura pulled out the scroll and sat it down on the desk in front of Tsunade firmly. Tsunade observed Karura's tense, angry movements. The way the Yakushi's fingers had clutched the scroll did not go unnoticed. Looking closely at the wax seal that had already been broken, Tsunade's eyes widened at the seal. "Karura." She started. "This looks a lot like your clan symbol." Glancing up suspiciously, Hashirama's granddaughter saw something like fury flash in Karura's eyes. "It is." Karura replied with a clipped voice. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, silently ordering the young woman to go on. From Karura's tone, Tsunade felt that if she asked for further explanation, Karura would not answer. So with the heavy silence baring down on her, Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read. Her hazel eyes gradually widened until she felt that they would pop out of their sockets. "Would you ..." Tsunade had to clear her throat. "Would you mind telling me ... what exactly this is supposed to mean?" "I honestly can't say." ----